poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Shopping Spree Showdown
Shopping Spree Showdown is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Igor, Winky, Momo, and Bright Eyes enter a contest in order to save the Pound. Plot Part One (Outside the Pound Building, Cooler is whistling and comes to the mailbox, but becomes surprised that there is a bill announcing the foreclosure of the pound.) Cooler: Whoa! This isn't good! (Cooler rushes inside and rings the alarm. Soon, the other Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Members, Minks, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound rush toward Cooler.) Momo: What's the matter, Cooler? Cooler: The Pound will be repossessed in Four days if We don't pay the $2,500! Gamma: Wait a minute. I think I may have some money left. (Gamma reaches into his pocket and pulls out $500.) Gamma: It's not much, but I left the rest of money in the bank. Vigor: Violet! You come from a rich family, can you ask Mr. and Mrs. Vanderfeller for some money? Violet: Unfortunately, The Family put most of it on bonds. It's less riskier than stocks. Howler: Aroo! This is terrible! Beamer: And if we don't come up with $2,000, we can kiss this puppy pound goodbye! Igor: (watching His portable TV) Come on! get that Gift from Gustav's Greenhouse! Yes! No! Don't exchange the Espresso Machine! Alright! That's all Six items checked in. (Notices the gang looking at Him.) what? Winky: Iggy, what are You watching? Igor: It's this game show, Mall Mania. and the grand prize is 2,500 in Dollars-- Sarge and Gamma: (Sarcastically) How convenient. (Beamer takes the Portable TV) Igor: Hey! what are You-- Beamer: We're selling that TV. Igor: No! I got it at a good price at Ubid. Cooler: Beamer, even if We sell Iggy's TV, it won't be enough to pay the bills. Igor: Yeah! listen to Cooler, Bounce! Beamer: There You go again, calling My Bounce. Igor: as I was saying before Beamer tried to sell My TV, ...if the prizes You collected in the bonus round is worth 2,500 or more. and in the stunt rounds, You could win an additional prize and a chance to win a Mini-Vacation. Winky: How old enough do you have to be to enter? Igor: as long as You're between 6 and 11 dog years old. Imagine. ahem. This is Bright Eyes and Igor. Cheerful as They are Lovey-Dovey. She's a cheerful cheerleader who will make anyone happy, and He's a Persnickety Prankster who'll make anyone laugh. And They're here to play the game, Mall Mania! 14 Different Stores, Seven at each floor. Winky: I thought the age restriction is that you have to be over six dog years old or six human years old. Igor: Sorry. Not Mall Mania. besides, dogs only. Bright Eyes, imagine We both won the first stunt. and You get to choose a store at the lower level. Bright Eyes: and what are the Stores? Igor: Ok. You can choose from Franz's Furniture, Karl's Krazy Kitchen, Oliver's Outdoor Supplies, Eddie's Electronics, Malcolm and Vivi's Music and Video, Porter's Sports Emporium, and Artie's Arts and Crafts. Which would You choose? TV (Announcer): Attention ladies and gentlemen, there has been a slight error in the rules of participating in Mall Mania. The age restriction is that you have to be at least six dog years or six human years old to participate. It also means that everybody can participate: Cats, dogs, humans, and an occasional mink. We apologize for any inconvenience. Igor: Ah! Even better! Um, Bright Eyes, again, Which of the seven stores would You select? Each one has a prize, but only one has a mini-vacation. Winky: Iggy, can Momo and I come too? We love watching that show. Igor: Sure. We switch places after a round of stunts. and Yet again, Bright Eyes, which store would You select? Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Iggy. There are so many stores, I don't know which one! Igor: Well, Franz's Furniture might have a sofa or office equipment. Karl's Krazy Kitchen has things one could use in the kitchen like cookware, Cutlery, a Trash Compactor maybe. Oliver's Outdoor Supplies has camping gear, a doghouse, Patio Furniture, maybe a Outside swimming pool. Eddie's Electronics might have a TV, a VCR, Video Games, perhaps an Air Purifier. Malcolm and Vivi's might have CDs, Videos, a Keyboard, maybe an Electric Guitar. Porter's Sports, perhaps a mountain bike or Chariot Bike. Artie's Arts and Crafts? it could be a small sculpture, artwork, perhaps Painting supplies. Bright Eyes: Well, I do like art... I like to go to Artie's Arts and Crafts. Artie: Mama mia! They have a store named after me? But, I don't even work there. Vivian: And I don't remember owning an electronics store either. Bright Eyes: That's at the Music and Video, Vivian. Igor: Ok. Bright Eyes, since You said the Art Store, It could go something like this. ahem. It's a $500 gift certificate from Artistic.com Where You can get the best art supplies, like paints, markers, pencils, easels, and other art supplies. retail value, $500. Like it, Bright Eyes? Sparky: I don't mean to interrupt, Igsmeister, but what about the $2500? Of course, we need two thousand more to pay off the bill. Igor: Well, in the bonus round, If the total amount of prizes We want to keep surpass $2,500, We'll get additional cash equal to the amount of prizes We win. Sparky: Ah! Igor: In fact, whatever Prizes We get before We go to the bonus round, That's ours to keep, no matter what. Sparky: Oh. Makes sense. I wonder when the tournament will be held. Igor: Tournament? We just have to compete with another 4-player team on a TV Special. Each of Us will try to complete a stunt. and if We could win a maximum of Four prizes. two from the lower floor, and two from the upper. and if We have enough points, We'll reach the bonus round. TV (Announcer): Also, on this week's TV special, Players will try to win Eight Prizes in hopes of winning an additional prize, a minimum of $5,000! Igor: So, what do You say? Marcus: Well, here's what I have to say... (Starts shedding tears) Little Iggy... You, Bright Eyes, Winky, and my boy are our last hope. If we don't get enough money in time, then... (Voice cracks as he starts crying) I'll see if Mr. and Mrs. Vanderfeller have enough room for all of us! (Marcus cries softly and collapses on his knees. Elaine and Wendy comfort him.) Igor: We'll win that money, and any money remaining We'll put it in emergency savings. So, Wish Us luck. Everyone else: Good Luck! (Marcus then gives some bagels to Igor, Bright Eyes, Winky, and Momo.) Marcus: (Crying) Just so you don't go hungry. Igor: Thank You, General. (Scene to Outside the TV Studio, WXYZ...) Bright Eyes: Wow. Incredible. So, this is where Mall Mania is filmed. Huh? (Notices She's being hugged by Igor.) Igor: I wish the rest of Us, the best of Luck. (Scene to inside the TV Studio, Iggy, Bright Eyes, Momo, and Winky are in front of a podium.) Host: Now, let's say Hola, to the other Team, hailing from the world famous Holly's Puppy Pound, they are the Panic Pounders! (Audience Applauds) composed of Igor, Bright Eyes, Winky, and... (confused) Muumuu? Momo: Wha-- (Bright Eyes and Igor stifle Their laughter as Momo reacts) That's Momo! Host: Sorry. Now, It's time for the First phase of Stunts! since the Panic Pounders won the toss, They can choose whether to take the physical challenge or pass it to Their opponents. The Challenge is Louder is Better, where the competitor must dance a bit and do silly things until He or She gets the Applause Meter to 85 percent within a minute. Igor: This is more Your Alley, Bright Eyes. I believe in You. Bright Eyes: Thank You. I'll take it! (walks up to the stage.) Host: Well, young Bright Eyes, what do you intend to do? because You got a minute. starting... Now! (Bright Eyes does a dance as She has Her pompoms, making the audience cheer louder and louder, making the meter go up until it reaches 88 percent, with 23 seconds to spare.) Host: Incredible Job! Winning that stunt! back to center court. (Bright Eyes returns to center court with, Winky, Momo, and Igor waiting.) You win 100 points and You can shop in the lower floor of the mall. take note that one of the stores has the Shopper Surprise. the stores are... Sir Prize's Surprises, Karl's Krazy Kitchen, Oliver's Outdoor Supplies, Artie's Arts and Crafts, Lawrence's Library, Lester and Lacey's Luggage, and Cameron's Cameras. What do You say? Igor: You won the stunt, You earned it. You choose it Bright Eyes: Ok. Artie's Arts and Crafts! Host: And You won an assortment of Copic Pens! Announcer? Announcer: Bright Eyes, You won a set of 144 Copic Sketch Markers! One side of the markers is used as a Marker the other is used like a paintbrush! from Copic Industries. retail value, $703. (Igor high fives Bright Eyes.) Host: Very nice work. to You. now Your opponents will have a chance to play-- (A buzzer is heard) We're sorry. due to time constraints, We will not have the Panic Pounders' opponents seen on TV, but We'll tell You that the other Team won their 100 point stunt and chose Lawrence's Library, which had a bookcase worth $560. Igor: What now, Bright Eyes? Host: Now, the next stunt for the Panic Pounders. Bright Eyes is exempt because She did the first stunt. It's all about whacking the correct number of gophers to figure out the correct price of four items within a minute. We got a Card Binder, a Video Game, a Boombox, and an an Ottoman. how will You whap the gophers? with this foam mallet. who wants to blam some gophers? (Igor steps one step forward.) Thank You, Iggy. Bright Eyes: Best of luck, Iggy! Igor: Thanks. I think... Part Two Igor: I hope those aren't real gophers. I love animals. Host: Not to worry. They're mechanical. Igor: Oh. Okay... Here I go... Give me room to concentrate, please. Host: Remember every Gopher You whack, it's five dollars You think it's worth. the items will be between 10 and 75 dollars. set the clock for 60 seconds, first up, the Card Binder. and go! (Igor whaps three gophers) Igor: 15 Dollars! Host: Yes! Now, the Limited Edition Game-Sphere Game. 53 seconds. Igor: 40 Dollars! (Whaps Eight Gophers.) Host: Wrong! try again. (Igor whaps seven gophers.) Igor: 35 Dollars! Host: Correct! 35 seconds left! for the boombox! Igor: Right! (Whaps Fifteen Gophers.) 75 Dollars. Host: Right! Lastly, the Oak Ottoman. 12 seconds! Igor: Okay! (Whaps Eight Gophers) 40 Dollars! Host: Correct! That's all Four items priced correctly! Come on back with Your friends! (Igor returns to his group.) Momo: Good job, Igor! Bright Eyes: I wonder how much do we have now? Host: Thanks to Your friend, You got 200 points, and a chance to select a shop. Igor: Um, Sir Prize's Surprises. Host: and You won this. Announcer: It's a Curio Clock! a combination Curio and Grandfather Clock for keeping Your keepsakes, and keeping the time. from Clockworks International! Retail Value, $475. (The Panic Pounders applaud Igor for His effort.) Oh, I almost forgot! Sir Prize's Surprises is Today's Super Secret Special! You and a companion going on a 3 day stay at Palm Springs at the Regal Sun Inn! with plenty of activities one will enjoy. Congratulations! (Bright Eyes Hugs Igor.) (Back at the puppy pound, everyone else is watching the whole thing. Marcus is highly nervous.) Marcus: What's the sum?! What's the sum? Amy: Let me see... According to my calculations, the total number of the money they won is... Everyone else: Yes? Amy: It's $1,968 in Prizes, including the stay at Palm Springs. plus a dollar for every Point They got, That's $300. Marcus: So that means that all together, it's... (Marcus faints.) Amy: $2,268. We'll also hope that Bright Eyes and the others will make it to the final round. Narrator: The Opposite Team played a stunt and won, Selecting Lester and Lacey's Luggage, winning a few leather suitcases. Tying up the game. Host: Okay. It's time to start the second phase. Points Double, but the rest of the rules still apply. but if You Win a stunt, You'll shop at the upper level. Winky: Iggy, where should we start? Igor: Well, You or Momo must take the stunts. But best of luck. Host: This next stunt is all about finding out what's under the aluminum foil without looking under it. get 4 of the 6 items within a minute and You'll win 200 points. Will Momo try His luck, or Winky? or Will They pass it to Their opponents? Momo: I'll go. Igor: Remember, try to feel inside the foil, without tearing into it. Just identify the item under the foil without looking under. Momo: Don't worry. I got this. Host: Ok. Your sixty seconds start... now! (Momo crumples the first foil-covered item.) Momo: I think I know this one! Igor: Just say the item! Momo: It's a Video Cassette Recorder! Host: Yes! One down, and 51 seconds left. (Momo feels the second foil-covered item.) Momo: Um... Aha! TV Remote! Host: No, keep guessing. Momo: Uh... Video Game Controller! Host: Yes! halfway there! and 34 seconds. (Momo feels the third foil-covered item.) Momo: Ooh. I don't know! I better pass. Host: Ok. 25 seconds left. (Momo feels the fourth foil-covered item.) Momo: Lunchbox! Host: Yes! 12 seconds left! Momo: OK! (Momo feels the fifth foil-covered item.) Barbell! Host: That's Four Items identified! Congrats! the one You passed was a portable TV. but You completed the task. so come on back to center court. (They return.) You got 200 points. and You can shop at the upper level. one of the stores has the Super Super Special Surprise. the stores are, Malcolm and Vivi's Music and Video Shoppe, Franz's Furniture, Porter's Sports, Eddie's Electronics, Jayden's Jewelers, Randall's Rare Finds, and Ian's Internationalities. Pick any store. Momo: Um... Malcolm and Vivi's Video Shoppe? Host: and it's a Digital Keyboard! Announcer: It's Elec-Tech's Digital Keyboard, complete with Onboard CD and MP3 Player, with an FM Tuner. from Elec-Tech. Shockingly Inventive. Retail Value, $575! Congrats! (Back at the Puppy Pound, Marcus is jumping up and down with joy.) Marcus: My boy did it! My boy did it! Vigor: Marcus, He's not Your son, but He did a great job. Marcus: I know he's not my son. It's my way of showing affection to Momo. Violet: A Digital Keyboard. Very good choice. Narrator: The Other Team went and it involved removing Pie Tins and had to get 6 of the 9 to the basin. and They accomplished it. and They selected Franz's Furniture, which is a Loveseat. Host: Ok, Winky. You're last to do this stunt worth 400 points. It involves using a spatula to flip 20 of these Velcro roaches to the ceiling and they must stick for You to complete the task. Best of luck! Sixty Seconds. Ready? Winky: Ready, I guess. Host: Go! (Winky uses Her spatula to flip the fake roaches to the ceiling and completes it with 14 seconds to spare.) Nice Job! You were successful! Come on back with Your friends. (Winky returns to Her friends.) You got Your 400 Points and You can shop One more time. Winky: I choose Randall's Rare Finds. Host: A very wise choice. and it a Gift Card! Announcer: A Gift Card from Ubid! complete with plenty of loot You can buy or Auction. for anything around the world. retail value, $1,000 Dollars! Narrator: In Fact, The Other Team won their stunt, and picked, Ian's Internationalities, and the prize was Japanese Model Kits. but the price wasn't enough to overpower the Panic Pounders' Prize Total, and since The Panic Pounders, Won They are ready to go to the Bonus Round for Eight More Prizes, and a Minimum of $2,500 in Cash! Part Three (Back at the pound, everyone else celebrates.) Cooler: They did it! They won! Marcus: When they get home, I'm going to give them great, big hug! Sarge: And I'm going to take them the movies. Gordon: We are the luckiest group in all of Poundsville! Holly: But They still need to complete the bonus Round. Host: Ok, see these Eight Gift Boxes, These contain prizes, but most of them are too cheap, and You could Exchange them at any of the stores for other gift boxes. If the total amount surpasses $2,500 You'll win the exact amount of prizes in Money. and each of You will have two boxes and exchange the boxes, in hopes of gaining enough of a total. Two of the gifts in the mall has prizes worth over $700. Let's set the Clock for Two Minutes. Bright Eyes will go first. and Go! (Bright Eyes lift up a gift box, and inside is a Globe/Clock Combination) First up, A Globe Clock. Iggy: Bright Eyes! Exchange it! Bright Eyes: Okay. (Bright Eyes exchanges the globe clock at Artie's Arts and Crafts, grabs the box at said store, and sends it to the other table, and tags Igor, who lifts up a box which contains a Set of Three Clocks.) Igor: Better Exchange that. (Runs to Jayden's Jewelers, exchanges the clocks for a gift box and puts it on the other table, tagging Momo, who lifts up a silver-plated Vase.) Momo! It's only $69! Exchange it! (Momo runs to Franz's Furniture, and exchanges the vase for a gift box and places the gift box to the other table and tags Winky, who opens another box, and it contains A Set of 5 Board Games.) Bright Eyes: Those are worth $150 in total! Exchange it! Winky: You got it, Bright Eyes! Bright Eyes: Hurry! We got a little bit over a minute left! (Winky runs to Porter's Sports Emporium, exchanges the games for the gift box, takes it to the other table, and tags Bright Eyes, who lifts up a gift box that contains a Sewing Machine.) Igor: Keep this one! It looks like a good price! Bright Eyes: You got it! (Runs to the Prize Table and places it along with the other prizes, and tags Igor, who unveils a gift box, which contains a Rice Cooker.) Igor: Better Exchange it. (Runs to Sir Prize's Surprises, places the Rice Cooker at Said store, grabs the Gift Box and gets it to the Prize Table, then tags Momo, who lifts up a box, which contains a Robo-Pup.) Momo: Better exchange it. (Runs to Oliver's Outdoor Supplies, exchanges the boxes and goes to the Prize Table, and tagging Winky.) Fourteen Seconds left! (Winky lifts up a gift box, which contains a Solar-powered Radio, then goes to Karl's Krazy Kitchen, exchanges the items, and gets it to the Prize Table before time ran out.) Host: Nice Work! with two seconds to spare. Winky: What did we win? Host: Well, We'll start with the only Item You wanted to keep, What Bright Eyes kept, It's a Sewing Machine. Announcer: From Sister, It's the Computerized Sewing and Embroidery Machine. perfect for the Beginner, Expert or in-between! from Sister. Host: Retail Value, $299. Now, We see Seven Boxes here. what You aquired, have been arranged from Cheapest to most Expensive. and if the Total of the boxes total $2,201 or More, You'll win the Cash Prize. (Winky, Momo, Bright Eyes, and Igor exchanged worried looks to each other.) Momo: I hope we won enough. Host: Not to worry. There is a Prize worth more than $700, and with some luck, You might get the cash prize. (The Boxes from Artie's Arts and Crafts, Jayden's Jewelers, Franz's Furniture, Porter's Sports Emporium, Sir Prize's Surprises, Oliver's Outdoor Supplies, and Karl's Krazy Kitchen. are arranged from Cheapest to Most Expensive.) Now, We go inside Sir Prizes, and Inside is a Movie Reel. What's it mean? Announcer: Royal Cinemas International will keep You entertained for a Year, with all the Movies You could watch. delivering a variety of movies for every family Member! Your Experience May vary. Host: Momo Exchanged The Rice Cooker, it was $55, but the Movie Tickets for a Year is worth $300! Momo: I exchanged a rice cooker for movie tickets? I'm speechless. Host: Yep. next is Franz's Furniture. and Inside is a picture of a Table. Announcer: Well, It's an Tea Table. perfect for the narrowest of rooms and it can also be used as a table for a game of Go Fish. from Woodworm Furniture. Host: Retail value, $325. Next is Jayden's Jewelers. Iggy traded the clocks for this gift. Why this store, Igor? Igor: Well, I wanted to give Bright Eyes something for a gift. (Back at the pound, Marcus facepalms.) Marcus: He can't be serious. Our pound is in danger and he has to go buy a gift for Bright Eyes! Why that double crossing little traitor! Elaine: Marcus honey, please be grateful! It can help increase the total of winnings. Marcus: But Elaine, he could be wasting the prize money! Host: and inside this box is a beautiful bracelet. Announcer: It's an elegant tennis Bracelet, perfect for any occasion. from Le Glint Company. Host: Retail value, $425. Bright Eyes: Thanks, Iggy. Host: and Already You're already halfway of reaching the cash prize. Marcus: But, did he spent it with the prize money? Elaine: No, the Prizes They win are free, if They reach $2,500 in Prizes, They'll win money equal to the total value of all the bonus round prizes. Marcus: (Saddened) Oh. I hope they reach the goal. I'm worried for Igor. Host: $1,151 to go and Next up from Oliver's Outdoor Supplies, It's a miniature version of a tent. Announcer: Well, that's because They win a Mountain Man Camping Package! complete with a Two-Person Tent, a Couple of Sleeping Bags, and a Couple of Backpacks. from Mountain Man. Retail Value, $469! Host: Now, to Arts and Crafts, and it's a Desk for the aspiring Artist! Announcer: Yep! a Combination Desk/Table/Bookcase for all Your Space-saving Needs, from Woodworm Furniture. Host: Retail Value, $490! $240 to Go, and next is Porter's Sports Emporium, and Inside is a wheel. What's it mean? Announcer: It mean You won a Chariot Bike! combining a Bicycle, Two skateboards, and a Shopping Cart. from Leopard Bicycle Corp. Host: Now, I have good news and bad news. the bad news is that You don't win the money on the final box. but the good news is You won the money on This Chariot Bike! $646! Nice Work! You got the Money Prize! and since We got One box left, We'll let You have it, and inside Karl's Krazy Kitchen, It's a lot of Cookware! Announcer: It's a Kitchen Nutrition cooking System, complete with Pots and Pans, a kettle, and a lot more! from Pan K. Aches Cooking! Retail Value, $1,000! Host: These Prizes Total at $3,954, combined with the $4,854 in Cash, and the $2,753 in Prizes You won from the Previous Rounds, Your Final total in Cash and Prizes is $11,561! Congratulations! (Later, after the contest, everyone is congratulating Igor, Momo Bright Eyes, and Winky.) Marcus: Well, soldiers, you saved the day. Now that the bill has been paid, the Pound is no longer in danger of being foreclosed. You should be awarded for this! Winky: Gee, thank you, Mr. McGillicuddy. Cooler: Now, we can all breathe easily. Igor: But what will We do with all these prizes? Cooler: Well... Rosy: Well, it be a shame to get rid of them... Bright Eyes: The remaining Money will be put in the Pound's Savings, I'll keep the Pens, Momo can have the Curio Clock to give to Violet. Momo: Thank You. and I think You and Iggy deserve the Palm Springs adventure. and as for the Luggage, You can have it, too. Igor: No. Cooler? You and Nose Marie can have it. the Digital Keyboard will be given to the Pound for the Younger generation to enjoy the Magic of Music. Nose Marie: as for the Sewing Machine, Movie Tickets, Tea Table, Camping Package, Chariot Bike, and Cookware? We know Iggy will give it to Bright Eyes as a gift, and the Combination Desk is for Bright Eyes' Artistic Ideals. Catgut: Say, I could use a tea table. Bartrand: I've always wanted a sewing machine. Gloomy: TJ and I can have fun on the Chariot Bike. Precious: I would love to sleep under the stars with Viggy and the camping package. Sparky: We could use more cookware in the kitchen. Marcus: As a matter of fact, let's all celebrate at the movies with the unlimited movie tickets! What do you say, Igor? Igor: Agreed. Marcus: I've heard Koi Story 2 is playing. Everyone want to see the movie? Igor: I'll watch just about any movie. as long as it's Rated PG or lower. Marcus: Not to worry. It's a family oriented film. (Later, the heroes are at the theater, watching the movie as Bright Eyes holds Igor's Paw, Momo and Violet holding each other's paws. Winky is sitting on Tony's shoulders.) Narrator: And it was then that our heroes saved Their Pound from foreclosure yet again, but who knows how long? Well, who knows? The End Next Episode Preview Darius: Next week on the Pound Puppies Show, we get to meet a rather interesting dog who is a prodigy at archeology. I wonder who he is? Next time, it's Dr. Ridgeback, I Presume. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Momo Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist